The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
In current server management systems, hypervisors may create running instances of resource (e.g., server) images and provide messages that describe system events, such as provisioning status, operating system status (e.g., operational or rebooting), etc. Challenges may exist in that these systems may not provide visibility into user level states such as the status of installed software. As such, tools that receive messages about the state of associated network resources may have insufficient access to information about the overall health of their virtual assets, which may include (among other things) hardware, software, and/or network status.